king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Bots (Season 1)/Episode 6
The sixth episode of King of Bots Season 1 aired on February 12th, 2018. It showed all eight fights from the third round of the knockout competition. As well as twelve winners from the second round, the third round also featured four wildcard entries, each consisting of robots which had been reinstated following defeats in the previous two rounds. Competing robots *Blue *Chiyung Jinlun *Crossfire* *EarthShaker* *Great White *Greedy Snake *Knife Legend *Megabyte* *Rust Boar *Saber *Spectre *Spin Doctor* *Tánshè *Thunder and Lightning *Two BBQ *Wild Beast *Wildcard entry Battles Great White vs Tánshè Tánshè zoomed off the mark and deflected Great White's minibot Remora into the air, shunting Great White into the side spikes. The impact caused Great White's fragile sides to splinter and fragment, pieces of metal and plastic strewn across the arena. Tánshè pressured Great White against the side of the arena, the heavy blade chewing the paint away and leaving deep scratches. Tánshè did not flip its opponent, and backed off for another attack, throwing Remora again, but as Great White continued to smash at the front wedge it became apparent that the flipper was bending out of place from the repeat hits. Tánshè flipped itself over and with its flipper buckled, struggled to self-right, though it did eventually do so. Its flipper wedge now bent almost perpendicular to the arena floor, Tánshè kept the pressure on, Great White momentarily impeded by the arena spikes and against the side walls. Tánshè pushed the speedy Remora into Great White's blade, smashing its wheel and limiting the minibot's effectiveness. However, Great White showed no signs of slowing down, whilst Tánshè's effectiveness was impeded, and Great White succeeded in tearing off the side panel. Great White kept up the attack, tearing off another side panel and landing a terminal blow that immobilized Tánshè, awarding the win to Great White. Winner: Great White Blue vs Two BBQ Before the battle, Two BBQ swapped its larger wedge for a set of smaller ones, as well as having extra armor panels added to withstand Blue's axe blows. Blue, meanwhile, retained the anti-spinner armor seen in its previous battle. Initially, both competitors hesitated to move away from their starting positions; after several seconds, they drove into each other, resulting in Two BBQ pushing Blue back across the arena. Both teams fired smokescreens in each other’s control areas as this happened; Blue fired its axe twice, but missed as Two BBQ shepherd it into the corner, causing damage to its chassis and armor in the process. Seconds later, Two BBQ catapulted Blue across the arena with a powerful blow, bending the American robot's chassis, before slamming it into the wall spikes and causing more sparks to fly with another head-on attack. The two competitors separated; Blue steered into and up Two BBQ’s wedges again, resulting in it being spun away after another collision with the latter’s spinner. Undeterred, Blue strafed and drove itself into Two BBQ twice more, sustaining more damage to its anti-spinner armor in the process. It was then pushed across the arena again by Two BBQ, sustaining even more damage, as it became apparent that its axe was no longer functioning. Two BBQ briefly gyro-danced over one of the floor flippers, before slamming into Blue once again – the impact launched Blue into the corner and tore its anti-spinner panel open. Inflicting more damage to Blue’s front, Two BBQ continued to chase and push the American machine around the arena; eventually, it attacked Blue’s front twice more, sending a shower of sparks across the arena and destroying the latter’s anti-spinner panel further. After this, Blue backed into a corner and attempted to pursue Two BBQ - in doing so, it veered towards the circular saws, one of which lifted Blue off the floor and sent an even larger shower of sparks flying. Two BBQ capitalized on Blue's predicament by hitting its wedge again – again resulting in sparks - and pushing the whole robot back over the saws. Its bar spinner clipped the bottom of Blue’s wedge, sending the latter flying and almost ripping the wedge off completely. Unable to self-right as a result of a malfunctioning axe, Blue was declared immobile with seconds of the battle remaining. Although the televised battle showed Blue being counted out and eliminated via knockout, its immobilization actually occurred late enough for both machines to survive to a Judges’ decision. After driving itself into the circular saws, Two BBQ hit Blue again shortly after time ran out; neither the decision nor the former's final attack were shown or mentioned in the episode itself. Winner: Two BBQ Crossfire vs Spin Doctor Crossfire immediately spun up its blade, and kept its weapon facing Spin Doctor while also activating the smokescreen in front of the American team. This tactic was returned by the Americans, with no effect on the battle. Still circling in place to protect its back end, Crossfire taunted Spin Doctor using its flamethrower, but the drum spinner finally drove under Crossfire, and then drove into its back end while using its own flamethrower. The weaponry of both robots collided near the arena wall, throwing sparks while also disabling the weapon of Crossfire. While Spin Doctor pushed Crossfire away from this area, a piece of Crossfire's back end was ripped away, and it became clear that Crossfire had been immobilized. It was counted out, and Spin Doctor advanced to the fourth round. Winner: Spin Doctor Spectre vs Wild Beast Before the battle, the twin teeth on Spectre's crusher were exchanged for a single tooth; meanwhile, the Wild Beast team added two blocks to their robot's top armor in order to offer it extra protection against the UK machine's weapon. Straight away, Wild Beast drove around and into an approaching Spectre, lifting itself off the floor on impact; for some time, it dodged Spectre, momentarily clipping the latter’s front end with the drum. Spectre continued to pursue Wild Beast until it got underneath the Chinese machine from the side, sinking its tooth behind Wild Beast’s right-front wheel while ramming it into the wall spikes. It proceeded to drive Wild Beast into one of the grinders, knocking one of the latter’s armor blocks off, before dragging it back into the red square and letting go.The two robots separated; however, Spectre soon grabbed Wild Beast again, this time from the front. After avoiding one of the hammers, it proceeded to push Wild Beast back across the arena into the far wall. At the same time, Spectre let go of Wild Beast’s front and attempted to grab it by the drum; contact between Wild Beast's drum and Spectre’s crusher caused the latter's tooth to be ripped off and other pieces of debris to be sent flying. However, Wild Beast’s weapon momentarily stopped working; the robot itself slowly moved forwards and bumped into Spectre, seemingly unable to drive effectively. Seconds later, Spectre reversed, drove round and clamped Wild Beast again from the rear, while proceeding to push and hold it over flame jets. Once more, it rammed Wild Beast into the walls and grinders, causing considerable damage to Wild Beast’s chassis and wedges as a result. The two robots separated again, but Spectre once more clamped Wild Beast from the side as it pushed its opponent over the circular saws. One of the saws carried Wild Beast up and separated the two competitors, with Spectre accidentally driving itself into the saws while pursuing and ramming Wild Beast into the wall again. The toothless Spectre proceeded to clamp Wild Beast’s side and maneuvere it across the arena; after briefly hesitating near one of the hammers, it pushed Wild Beast into the saws and walls, and attempted to steer it over the flame jets once again. Spectre rammed Wild Beast into the grinders one more time before letting go; it then attempted to grab Wild Beast’s drum again, temporarily stopping the weapon and causing one of the drum’s discs to loosen. However, as it pushed Wild Beast back, Spectre’s right-hand drive chain broke apart, compromising its maneuvrability as both robots shuffled and nudged each other opposite the nearby hammer. Despite its mobility also being compromised, Wild Beast pushed Spectre under the hammer and hit it a few times with the drum; its wedges got underneath the British machine, preventing it from driving away properly. However, Wild Beast had also stopped moving completely in the closing seconds; both competitors survived to a Judges' decision as time ran out before a countdown could begin. The decision ruled in favor of Spectre, to the jubilation of Team Robo Challenge and applause from the Wild Beast team. Winner: Spectre EarthShaker vs Megabyte Immediately, EarthShaker drove into Megabyte, the collision throwing the latter off-balance, before proceeding to drive underneath and deflect Megabyte again towards one of the grinders. EarthShaker promptly threw Megabyte over, with Megabyte bouncing on its shell and self-righting pole to land back on its wheels. Within seconds, Megabyte’s spinner spun up to full speed, enabling it to charge into EarthShaker and cause light damage to its front armor. The same impact, however, caused Megabyte to skitter across the arena towards the far corner; it was deflected into the nearby wall spikes by EarthShaker, temporarily stopping its weapon. Megabyte attempted to attack EarthShaker again, but was deflected and destabilized once again – sparks flew as its lower cutting blades made contact with the floor. A few moments later, Megabyte was sent skittering into the blue square, again hitting the wall spikes; this allowed EarthShaker to deflect and drive underneath it once more. Both teams activated smokescreens to obscure each other's vision - EarthShaker was unable to flip Megabyte over a second time, and backed away as Megabyte spun up its weapon and gave chase. It drove head-on into EarthShaker, sending it spinning away in a volley of sparks – two more hits resulted in Megabyte tearing into EarthShaker’s front armor and ripping an entire panel off. EarthShaker retreated towards the grinders; despite clipping one of the circular saws, Megabyte approached EarthShaker and hit it one last time. The impact threw EarthShaker into the wall violently, sheared three of its wheels off and caused it to catch fire within seconds, resulting in it being instantly eliminated via knockout. After the battle, the crestfallen Team Red River showed the King of Bots commentators the extensive damage inflicted to EarthShaker by Megabyte. Winner: Megabyte Saber vs Thunder and Lightning Thunder and Lightning used their usual tactic of remaining stationary to power up their spinners, but Saber slammed into Thunder (red) and turned it over with a charge. Lightning (blue) retaliated by hitting Saber's back plate with its disc, before proceeding to hug the side of Saber, limiting its movement. A big hit from Lightning threw Saber up into the air, and caused part of its top armor to break loose, only staying on via a rear hinge. Saber backed into the wall, while Thunder attempted to use gyro-dancing to right itself, albeit without success, as Thunder became stuck on its left-hand side. While Thunder continued to attack the side of Saber, the larger machine was careful to avoid putting Thunder back on its wheels. Lightning drove into Thunder, but did not succeed in righting its partner, while Saber intentionally remained close to the stranded multibot to keep it immobile. Through its own gyro-dance, Lightning flipped itself over to collide with Thunder, but again did not knock it down until it finally drove into its partner and revived it. Saber missed a flip, and Lightning struck its wedge, causing damage. Lightning then drove into the Grinder, while Thunder again attempted to gyro-dance back onto its wheels. Lightning then delivered a direct blow to the side of Saber, creating a visible tear. With an aggressive charge, Saber turned Thunder back onto its neutral position. Saber missed its next flip, and neither robot attacked each other for a period, with Saber driving over the floor rods, and Thunder eventually landing a small hit. After Lightning also drove over the rods, it struck the front wedge panel of Saber and damaged it, pushing the heavyweight robot across the arena. Saber also drove into the Grinder while trying to lead Lightning into it. Thunder briefly stopped moving, but Lightning was able to rip off Saber's loose wedge panel entirely. Saber focused its efforts on the more active Lightning, while Thunder remained passive, and Saber rammed Lightning into the wall. Thunder managed a small attack, driving under the wedge of Saber, but without causing damage. Saber fought Lightning atop the flame jets, but Thunder asserted itself at the right moment to rip away Saber's other front wedge panel, leaving it with only the flipper at the front. Thunder started to dominate, hitting Saber's back end before driving under its front, while Saber's balance was too upset for it to drive under Thunder properly. Towards the end of the battle, Thunder hit the back of Saber, and Lightning attacked the side one more time, finishing with a big hit to Saber's front. The battle went to a Judges' decision, while Thunder and Lightning celebrated with a coordinated gyro-dance. The decision was unanimously awarded to Thunder and Lightning. Winner: Thunder and Lightning Knife Legend vs Rust Boar Rust Boar quickly left its starting square in order to chase down Knife Legend, while spinning up its drum. However, Knife Legend immediately turned into the arena wall while spinning up its weapon. This caused the frame holding Knife Legend's weapon, which had been re-welded several times throughout the competition, to shatter, and the entire weapon sheared from the robot, with debris narrowly missing Rust Boar. Knife Legend had also been immobilised through the recoil of the impact, and so it was immediately counted out, allowing Rust Boar to win the battle without once making contact with its opponent. Winner: Rust Boar Chiyung Jinlun vs Greedy Snake Before the battle, the extra side armor used by Chiyung Jinlun in its previous battle were removed, in light of Snake not being equipped with a spinning weapon. In the opening seconds, Chiyung Jinlun waited in the blue square to get its drum up to speed; Greedy Snake immediately drove into the latter, launching it off the floor, before continuously dodging and pursuing Chiyung Jinlun across the arena. Both teams activated smokescreens in each other’s control areas, with Greedy Snake’s wedges causing Chiyung Jinlun to lift off the floor twice as the former tried to get underneath it. The two competitors rammed each other at high speed, with Greedy Snake initially unable to use its snatch weapon to good effect. Nevertheless, it continued to chase and steer Chiyung Jinlun towards the grinders; once again, it got underneath Chiyung Jinlun, but was unable to grab it. Escaping, Chiyung Jinlun continued to dodge Greedy Snake even as it backed into the floor rods; however, it was soon grabbed from the side by Greedy Snake, which lifted and threw Chiyung Jinlun over itself. Inverted and with its wedge nullified, Chiyung Jinlun dodged Greedy Snake again, which suddenly hesitated; this allowed it to slam into Greedy Snake several times before pushing the latter over the flame jets. Chiyung Jinlun continued to pursue Greedy Snake before speeding into the blue square, its drum clipping the front of Greedy Snake as the latter drove in. It kept avoiding Greedy Snake’s attacks for some time; however, in an attempt to escape its opponent, Chiyung Jinlun reversed into the wall spikes, allowing Greedy Snake to get underneath and push it towards a nearby hammer. It sustained two hammer blows to its baseplate as it tried to drive away; despite driving up Greedy Snake’s wedge again, Chiyung Jinlun avoided getting grabbed and sped away. Greedy Snake continued to chase and dodge Chiyung Jinlun, before getting underneath and twice ramming it into one of the grinders, causing damage to its opponent's wedge. Despite this, Chiyung Jinlun drove itself into the same grinder in an attempt to re-right itself; while avoiding Greedy Snake, Chiyung Jinlun eventually drove over one of the circular saws, which flipped it back upright. However, the damage sustained to Chiyung Jinlun's wedge left its right-front wheel lifted off the floor, hampering its maneuverability as it drove at high speed into the grinder and spun towards the floor rods. The rods momentarily lifted Chiyung Jinlun, which attempted to drive away from a pursuing Greedy Snake. After driving itself into one of the grinders. Greedy Snake continued pursuing a damaged Chiyung Jinlun before grabbing, pushing and lifting it onto its back beside one of the hammers. Greedy Snake reversed rapidly as Chiyung Jinlun retreated towards the wall and the flame jets; however, the BEC of its speed controller burnt out, leaving it immobilized over the other set of flame jets with 32 seconds to go. Shuttling back and forth, Chiyung Jinlun rammed Greedy Snake one last time with less than 25 seconds remaining; as a result, it was left stranded on Greedy Snake’s weapon, its wheels spinning helplessly as both machines were left stuck together over the flame jets. As the battle drew to a close, Team Unknown Son requested that both robots needed separation, subsequently informing the Judges of Greedy Snake’s condition; however, the Judges’ decision ultimately ruled against Greedy Snake, as a result of it having lost mobility before Chiyung Jinlun’s final attack. Winner: Chiyung Jinlun Trivia *The is episode saw the continued trend of a battle involving Knife Legend seeing no contact between the robot and its opponent. References External Links *Official YouTube upload (Chinese) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1